


Daniel's Broken Silence

by terryreviews



Series: Daniel's Broken Silence [3]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Daniel is talking once more and Armand is paying him a visit.





	Daniel's Broken Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for my buddy Hiki and takes place during the time Danny was living with Marius, slightly mad and silent. In this series of stories, Daniel has regained his speech and now Armand is visiting him. This is (for now) the final work in this series. I truly hope you enjoy.

In the depths of the house, the faint red blinking of the answering machine glowed in the otherwise dark room. Having not expected any sort of call this evening, Armand’s curiosity was peaked.

 

Setting down his bag, he went over the device and pressed the button. The whirl of the tape rewinding and setting to play satisfying. Mechanical sounds were oddly pleasing to him.

 

“Armand, Daniel’s speaking again. He has even made a joke,” Marius’s voice heightening with surprise and amusement as if he couldn’t believe the words he was saying, “and now we are to watch a movie. A pass time that you two often shared he tells me. Perhaps, not just now, but soon, you could come and visit. Contact me when you receive this message.” A click, a beep, and all was silent once again.

 

Daniel. His dear, broken Daniel. Talking once again. Last time he’d seen the young one, Daniel was cold, bitter, and silent. Lulling himself with the bouts of madness that had him giggle like a fool while shrugging off any attempts at help. Until Marius.

 

Ah, Marius. The arguably “father” of the wayward vampires of the world. At least, the small section Armand was familiar with. Taking in little lambs, giving them guidance.

 

For taking in Daniel, keeping him fed, safe, he was grateful. How could he not be? Yet, a sense, a lingering bitterness, clung in the back of his mind that Daniel’s return to sanity wasn’t with him, but another. Even if that other was someone important to him.

\--

Armand hesitated. He knew those that dwelled in the home could sense him, even if they couldn’t read each other’s minds. What he could hear were their footsteps. Daniel, being in a perfectly healthy body, did not have to shuffle that meandering, foot-dragging walk that often came after waking up in a strangers bed and the ingestion of copious intoxicants, yet Armand heard it and his chest tightened.

 

Louis might be the “most human” out of them all, but Daniel was certainly very close to snatching the title.

He had flown here in the private jet, sitting on the same bed Daniel had laid dying on some years back. The whole mattress had been changed, along with the sheets, pillows, and so forth, as being made is a fairly messy process. Still, here is where it had happened. Here is where Armand had been selfish, here was the beginning of the end for him and Daniel.

 

Daniel made time meaningful again. Despite much having happened since their separation, Armand was grounded further by Daniel’s absence. To know that he was within an arm’s reach yet couldn’t be touched gnawed at Armand’s already fragile peace of mind.

 

And the man was just there, in that home across the street.

 

With a firm shake of his head, he strode with heavy steps to the door and, without knocking, opened it.

 

The inside was sleek, classic and modern in one. Polished and bright, with plants, art, vases with copious flowers, natural dark wood against glass and metal. In sum, Marius.

 

Paint also filled the space. The scent of it, wafting in from an unseen studio so subtle a mortal wouldn’t perceive it.

 

Armand stood in the foyer letting his eyes close, absorbing, taking a deep breath. For a moment, just a moment, he was content. A rustle made him open his eyes to reveal Marius in front of him.

 

Marius smiled, warm and placating, “so glad you came.” He reached out and clapped Armand on the shoulder. Armand reciprocated by placing his hand on Marius’s and gave a small squeeze before it fell away.

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Upstairs. In the bedroom with the tv. I think he’s looking for a movie to watch.”

 

“Did he know I was coming?”

 

Marius offered a small shrug, “I would he imagine he did. He’s gone quiet.”

 

Armand’s stomach dropped, “silent?”

 

“No, thankfully. More like he’s getting used to speech again. He became slightly withdrawn upon your arrival and hurried to his room.”

 

Armand’s eyes moved to the staircase. If he concentrated, the steady beat of Daniel’s heart above resonated in his ears. Marius nodded his head towards the stairs and left the foyer, disappearing around the corner leaving his fledgling alone.

 

It took less than ten seconds for Armand to be halfway up the stairs.

All too soon he stood outside of the bedroom. Mumbled dialogue from the tv filtered through the door. Armand ignored it, his focus laid on the familiar heartbeat within. He raised his hand and, with careful precision, gave a short, soft rapt.

“Come in.”

Aside from the pale luminescence of his skin, Daniel looked exactly as he had when he longed against pillows, cigarette between his lips, some combination of drugs and alcohol floating through his system, dick still wet from the sex he’d just had with another stranger.

And the eyes. No longer were they sunken, confused and harboring the hurt that had plagued him in those shared years with Armand. They were clear and bitter.

“Hello, Daniel.”

“Hey.”

In years past, Armand would’ve climbed into the bed and, taking advantage of his smaller size, curled against the taller man relishing his warmth as he listened to his breathing. They’d watch movies like that until dawn.

Armand remained near the door, still and rigid.

“Gonna stare at me all night or are you gonna come over here?“ Daniel patted the space next to him.

With deliberate steps, he approached the bed and then very slowly lowered himself to sit on the edge.

Silence. An oppressive silence built around them, compounded by the fact Daniel did not look at him as he idly flipped channels.

Unbearable. Like the weight of the sea crushing him, filling his soul with sadness, he could handle no more.

“Daniel,” the young one looked at him and he faltered.

Hesitant, he reached out. When Daniel offered no resistance, he took both of his hands into his own. He lifted each hand to his lips, placed small kisses to the tops of them, then turned them over to kiss each wrist.

All the while, Daniel didn’t move, said nothing, just watched and absorbed the meaning behind the gestures. At least, that is what Armand hoped, it rarely was so easy.

“Boss,” his voice quiet, “come here.” Clenching his fingers to twine around Armand’s, he tugged. Not that he could move the ancient on his own, but he knew Armand would accommodate.

Forcing back a sob, Armand let Daniel pull and shift until he was against his chest, Daniel’s arm around his shoulders. Not wanting to press his luck, he resisted nuzzling the young one’s chest.

“Found some b-rated horror, science fiction marathon. Watch it with me.”

He wasn’t asking and Armand didn’t answer.

 


End file.
